Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is related to an apparatus for splinting fingers. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a splinting system that is easily adaptable for fingers of different lengths.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97-1.99.
Injuries to fingers and hands are common and typical causes include trauma causing broken bones, strained ligaments and tendons and the like, carpal tunnel syndrome, repetitive motion injury, and the like. Frequently treatment requires that the affected finger or fingers be immobilized with a splint.
Prior art splints are typically either very simple or very complex. Simple splints include, for example, straight flat wooden or metal sticks that are bound to the affected fingers. Such splints do not allow a finger to be bent in any particular manner, merely holding the finger straight. In some cases proper healing requires that the affected finger or fingers be bent at one or more knuckles, either upwardly or downwardly, which cannot be readily accomplished with a straight splint. Moreover, such splints do not conform with the basically cylindrical shape of the fingers and are therefore not comfortable and cannot be securely attached to the finger or fingers.
Other simple splints are formed from bent metal, such as aluminum, and may include an elongated trough shape designed to fit more closely to the finger and may include a curved upper end designed to protect a finger tip. Foam padding may be attached to the inner surface of such a splint. This type of splint, however, also holds the finger in a straight position.
More complex splints are very complicated and have many parts, such as Lindemann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,230, Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,178 and Donohue U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,802. Lindemann ""320, for example, includes a collar applied over each finger and are connected to a forearm band by an elastic band. Gordon ""178 discloses an orthopedic glove with one or more splints affixed at selective locations to immobilize and join and/or the wrist of the hand and is designed to immobilize particular joints having arthritis. Donohue ""802 discloses a traction system for fingers that includes a traction element under the fingers or hand. All of these devices are complex, expensive and adapted to highly specific and relatively unusual finger problems. They are not suitable for more typical strains and broken bones.
The splints discussed above do not easily allow the separate or combined splinting treatment of any desired number of fingers at one time with a single device. Nor do these devices embody a splint of adjustable length splints that therefore can be used with fingers of different lengths on either different patients or on different fingers of the same patient""s hand.
Therefore, there is a need for a finger splint system that easily allows the or combined splinting treatment of two or more adjacent fingers at one time with a single device; that can be used with fingers of different lengths on either different patients or on different fingers of the same patient""s hand; that can be used for two or three fingers; that allows fingers to be splinted into the optimal position for healing; and that is easy to use.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a finger splint system for two or more adjacent finger that easily allows the separate or combined splinting treatment of any desired number of fingers at one time with a single device;
It is another object of the present invention to provide a finger splint system for two or more adjacent fingers that can be used with fingers of different lengths on either different patients or on different fingers of the same patient""s hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a finger splint system for two or more adjacent fingers that can be used for two or more fingers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a finger splint system for two or more adjacent fingers that allows fingers to be splinted into the optimal position for healing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a finger splint system for two or more adjacent fingers that is easy to use.
These objects are achieved by providing an elongated basically rectangularly shaped solid splint having a concave inner surface curved to fit over the essentially cylindrical shape of the finger, with a somewhat bulbous base at the bottom for fitting comfortably into the palm of the patient. An extension member at the tip includes an elongated tongue that fits into a matching slot in the top of the splint body.
In another embodiment, the upper tip of the splint is bent to require the upper phalange of the splinted finger to be bent either downwardly or upwardly of its normal position, as required by the medical condition being treated.
In another embodiment, four such splints are ganged together into a single unit for splinting four fingers. The individual splint members are frangible and can easily be removed from the body of the splint device if there is not need of any particular single splint in a particular application.
In another embodiment, the thumb finger in particular is splinted with a splint system having a relatively large palm pad and a straight angled member for supporting the thumb.
In another embodiment, the fingers are loosely splinted and restrained from curling excessively into the palm, which, particularly in older patients, can exacerbate a tendency for the tendons to shorten, resulting in permanent cramping of the fingers. This embodiment comprises a solid rounded block fitted into the palm with four grooves along an upper edge for seating and restraining the bases of the four fingers, excluding the thumb finger.
In all embodiments, the splint or splint system is held on the finger or hand by a series of straps, preferably three straps, that wrap around the hand and affected finger or fingers and are fastened to themselves. In the preferred embodiments, the straps are fastened to themselves with hook and loop type fasteners.
The splint system for one or more digits of the hand disclosed herein is conveniently made in three basic sizes, which are small, medium, and large, to accommodate different hands of substantially different sizes. The splint system is also provided with models that splint any two or any three fingers, as well as an embodiment for the four parallel fingers. That is, the index and middle finger; the middle and ring finger; and the ring finger and pinkie finger, as well as, for example the index finger and ring finger and other combinations can be splinted with a single device. This principle is also used to provide a splint for any combination of three parallel fingers, whether or not they are all adjacent to one another.
In this specification, the term digit may be used interchangeably with the terms finger or thumb.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the best mode currently known to the inventor for carrying out his invention.